Omnitrix
Because the omnitrix has over 1,000,903 DNA store in it. The omnitrix might have bakugan,Dragonball Z, and pokemon. 1. Heatblast 2. Wildmutt 3. Diamondhead 4. XLR8 5. Fourarms 6. Ripjaws 7. Stinkfly 8. Ghostfreak 9. Grey Matter 10. Upgrade 11. Cannonbolt 12. Wildvine 13. Benwolf 14. Benmummy 15. Benvicktor 16. Upchuck 17. Ditto 18. Way Big 19. Eye Guy 20. Articguana 21. Spitter 22. Buzz Shock 23. Putty 24. Overkill 25. Mindmesser 26. Earthshaker 27. Sandbox 28. Atomix 29. Toepick 30. Snakepit 31. Shellhead 32. Frostbite 33. Blocker 34. Razr Edge 35. Common Cold 36. Overflow 37. Rockhard 38. Bendactyl 39. Muscleman 40. Teleportal 41. Darkflame 42. Nightmare 43. Crypto 44. Angelhands 45. Drillbit 46. Spykeback 47. Rubix-Dude 48. Eon 49. Joker 50. Creeper 51. Chromastone 52. Jetray 53. Spidermonkey 54. Swampfire 55. Goop 56. Brainstorm 57. Humongousaur 58. Echo Echo 59. Big Chill 60. Alien X 61.Loadstar 62.Nanomech 63.Wrath 64.Alpha Hydranoid 65.Apollonir 66.Bee Striker 67.Blade Tigrerra 68.Centipoid 69.Clayf 70.Cycloid 71.Delta Dragonoid 72.Dragonoid 73.Dual Hydranoid 74.El Condor 75.Exedra 76.Falconeer 77.Fear Ripper 78.Fortress 79.Frosch 80.Gargonoid 81.Gorem 82.Griffon 83.Hammer Gorem 84.Harpus 85.Hydranoid 86.Hynoid 87.Infinity Dragonoid 88.Juggernoid 89.Lars Lion 90.Laserman 91.Limulus 92.Manion 93.Mantris 94.Monarus 95.Naga 96.Oberus 97.Preyas 98.Preyas 99.Rattleoid 100.Ravenoid 101.Reaper 102.Robotallion 103.Saurus 104.Serpenoid 105.Siege 106.Skyress 107.Stinglash 108.Storm Skyress 109.Tigrerra 110.Tuskor 111.Ultimate Dragonoid 112.Tentaclear 113.Terrorclaw 114.Sirenoid 115.Warius 116.Wavern 117.Wormquake 118.Abis Omega 119.Altair 120.Alpha Hydranoid 121.Alpha Percival 122.Alto Brontes 123.Atchibee 124.Anchorsaur 125.Atmos 126.Dice Thrower 127.Boost Ingram 128.Brontes 129.Clawcer 130.Cosmic Ingram 131.Dual Elfin 132.Elico 133.Elfin 134.Fencer 135.Freezer 136.Fly Beetle 137.Foxbat 138.Goblinball 139.Hades 140.Hammersaur 141.Cyborg Helios 142.Hyper Dragonoid 143.Ingram 144.Jelldon 145.Klawgor 146.Leefram 147.Maxus Drago 148.Maxus Helios 149.Mega Brontes 150.Mega Nemus 151.Midnight Percival 152.Moskeeto 153.Myriad Hades 154.Neo Dragonoid 155.Nemus 156.Percival 157.Primo Vulcan 158.Pyro Dragonoid 159.Rafflesian 160.Scraper 161.Shadow Vulcan 162.Spindle 163.Spin Dragonoid 164.Spin Ravenoid 165.Stug 166.Thunder Wilda 167.Ultra Dragonoid 168.Vandarus 169.Verias 170.Viper Helios 171.Wilda 172.Wired 173.Wontu 174.Baliton 175.Brachium 176.Carlsnaut 177.Dark Hound 178.Dartaak 179.Dynamo 181.Falcon Fly 182.Fire Scorpion 183.Flash Falcon Fly 184.Fortress Trap 185.Grafias 186.Grakas Hound 187.Hexados 188.Hexstar 189.Hylash 190.Legionoid 191.Metalfencer 192.Piercian 193.Pythantus 194.Scorpion 195.Spitarm 196.Spyderfencer 197.Triad El Condor 198.Triad Sphinx 199.Tripod Theta 200.Tripod Epsilon 201.Zeon Hylash 202.Zoack 203.Charmander 204.Charmeleon 205.Charizard 206.Squirtle 207.Wartortle 208.Blastoise 209.Caterpie 210.Metapod 211.Butterfree 212.Pidgey 213.Pidgeotto 214.Pidgeot 215.Rattata 216.Raticate 217.Spearow 218.Fearow 219.Pikachu 220.Raichu 221.Sandshrew 222.Sandslash 223.Clefairy 224.Clefable 225.Vulpix 226.Ninetales 227.Jigglypuff 228.Wigglytuff 229.Diglett 230.Dugtrio 231.Meowth 232.Persian 233.Psyduck 234.Golduck 235.Mankey 236.Primeape 237.Growlithe 238.Arcanine 239.Poliwag 240.Poliwhirl 241.Poliwrath 242.Abra 243.Kadabra 244.Alakazam 245.Machop 246.Machoke 247.Machamp 248.Geodude 249.Graveler 250.Golem 251.Ponyta 252.Rapidash 253.Slowpoke 254.Slowbro 255.Magnemite 256.Magneton 257.Farfetch'd 258.Doduo 259.Dodrio 260.Seel 261.Dewgong 262.Onix 263.Drowzee 264.Hypno 265.Krabby 266.Kingler 267.Voltorb 268.Electrode 269.Exeggcute 270.Exeggutor 271.Cubone 272.Marowak 273.Hitmonlee 274.Hitmonchan 275.Lickitung 276.Koffing 277.Weezing 278.Rhyhorn 279.Rhydon 280.Chansey 281.Tangela 282.Kangaskhan 283.Horsea 284.Seadra 285.Goldeen 286.Seaking 287.Staryu 288.Starmie 289.Mr. Mime 290.Scyther 291.Jynx 292.Electabuzz 293.Magmar 294.Pinsir 295.Tauros 296.Magikarp 297.Gyarados 298.Lapras 299.Ditto 300.Eevee 301.Vaporeon 302.Jolteon 303.Flareon 304.Porygon 305.Omanyte 306.Omastar 307.Kabuto 308.Kabutops 309.Aerodactyl 310.Snorlax 311.Articuno 312.Zapdos 313.Moltres 314.Dratini 315.Dragonair 316.Dragonite 317.Mewtwo 318.Mew 319.Chikorita 320.Bayleef 321.Meganium 322.Cyndaquil 323.Quilava 324.Typhlosion 325.Totodile 326.Croconaw 327.Feraligatr 328.Sentret 329.Furret 330.Hoothoot 331.Noctowl 332.Ledyba 333.Ledian 334.Pichu 335.Cleffa 336.Igglybuff 337.Togepi 338.Togetic 339.Natu 341.Xatu 342.Mareep 343.Flaaffy 344.Ampharos 345.Bellossom 346.Marill 347.Azumarill 348.Sudowoodo 349.Politoed 350.Hoppip 351.Skiploom 352.Jumpluff 353.Aipom 354.Sunkern 355.Sunflora 356.Yanma 357.Wooper 358.Quagsire 359.Espeon 360.Umbreon 361.Murkrow 362.Slowking 363.Misdreavus 364.Unown 365.Wobbuffet 367.Girafarig 368.Pineco 369.Forretress 370.Steel 371.Dunsparce 372.Gligar 373.Steelix 374.Snubbull 375.Granbull 376.Scizor 377.Shuckle 378.Heracross 379.Sneasel 380.Teddiursa 381.Ursaring 382.Slugma 383.Magcargo 384.Swinub 385.Piloswine 386.Corsola 387.Remoraid 388.Octillery 389.Delibird 390.Mantine 391.Skarmory 392.Houndour 393.Houndoom 394.Kingdra 395.Phanpy 396.Donphan 397.Porygon2 398.Stantler 399.Smeargle 400.Tyrogue 401.Hitmontop 402.Smoochum 403.Elekid 404.Magby 405.Miltank 406.Blissey 407.Raikou 408.Entei 409.Suicune 410.Larvitar 411.Pupitar 412.Tyranitar 413.Lugia 414.Ho-oh 415.Celebi 416.Treecko 417.Grovyle 418.Sceptile 419.Torchic 420.Combusken 421.Blaziken 422.Mudkip 423.Marshtomp 424.Swampert 425.Poochyena 426.Mightyena 427.Zigzagoon 428.Linoone 429.Wurmple 430.Silcoon 431.Beautifly 432.Lotad 433.Lombre 434.Ludicolo 435.Seedot 436.Nuzleaf 437.Shiftry 438.Taillow 439.Swellow 440.Wingull 441.Pelipper 442.Ralts 443.Kirlia 445.Gardevoir 446.Surskit 447.Masquerain 448.Shroomish 449.Breloom 450.Slakoth 451.Vigoroth 452.Slaking 453.Nincada 454.Ninjask 455.Shedinja 456.Whismur 457.Loudred 458.Exploud 459.Makuhita 460.Hariyama 461.Azurill 462.Nosepass 463.Skitty 464.Delcatty 465.Sableye 466.Mawile 467.Aron 468.Lairon 469.Aggron 471.Meditite 472.Medicham 473.Electrike 474.Manectric 475.Plusle 476.Minun 477.Volbeat 478.Illumise 479.Carvanha 480.Sharpedo 481.Wailmer 482.Wailord 483.Numel 484.Camerupt 485.Torkoal 486.Spoink 487.Grumpig 488.Spinda 489.Trapinch 490.Vibrava 491.Flygon 492.Cacnea 493.Cacturne 494.Swablu 495.Altaria 496.Zangoose 497.Seviper 498.Lunatone 499.Solrock 500.Barboach 501.Whiscash 502.Corphish 503.Crawdaunt 504.Baltoy 505.Claydol 506.Lileep 507.Cradily 508.Anorith 509.Armaldo 510.Feebas 511.Milotic 512.Castform 513.Kecleon 514.Shuppet 515.Banette 516.Duskull 517.Dusclops 518.Tropius 519.Chimecho 520.Absol 521.Wynaut 522.Snorunt 523.Glalie 524.Spheal 525.Sealeo 526.Walrein 527.Clamperl 528.Huntail 529.Gorebyss 530.Relicanth 531.Luvdisc 532.Bagon 533.Shelgon 534.Salamence 535.Beldum 536.Metang 537.Metagross 538.Regirock 539.Regice 540.Registeel 541.Latias 542.Latios 543.Kyogre 544.Groudon 545.Rayquaza 546.Jirachi 547.Deoxys 548.Turtwig 549.Grotle 550.Torterra 551.Chimchar 552.Monferno 553.Infernape 554.Piplup 555.Prinplup 556.Empoleon 557.Starly 558.Staravia 559.Staraptor 560.Bidoof 561.Bibarel 562.Kricketot 563.Kricketune 564.Shinx 565.Luxio 566.Luxray 567.Cranidos 568.Rampardos 569.Shieldon 570.Bastiodon 571.Burmy 572.Wormadam 573.Mothim 574.Combee 575.Vespiquen 576.Pachirisu 577.Buizel 578.Floatzel 579.Cherubi 580.Cherrim 581.Shellos 582.Gastrodon 583.Ambipom 584.Drifloon 585.Drifblim 586.Buneary 587.Lopunny 589.Mismagius 590.Honchkrow 591.Glameow 592.Purugly 593.Chingling 594.Bronzor 595.Bronzong 596.Bonsly 597.Mime Jr. 598.Happiny 599.Chatot 601.Spiritomb 602.Gible 603.Gabite 604.Garchomp 605.Munchlax 606.Riolu 607.Lucario 608.Hippopotas 609.Hippowdon 610.Finneon 611.Lumineon 612.Mantyke 613.Snover 614.Abomasnow 615.Weavile 616.Magnezone 617.Lickilicky 618.Rhyperior 619.Tangrowth 620.Electivire 621.Magmortar 622.Togekiss 623.Yanmega 624.Leafeon 625.Glaceon 626.Gliscor 627.Mamoswine 628.Porygon-Z 629.Gallade 630.Probopass 631.Dusknoir 632.Froslass 633.Rotom 634.Uxie 635.Mesprit 636.Azelf 637.Dialga(seen only in ben 10,000) 638.Palkia (seen only in ben 10,000) 639.Heatran 640.Regigigas 641.Giratina (seen only in ben 10,000) 642.Cresselia 643.Phione 644.Manaphy 645.Darkrai 646.Shaymin 647.Arceus 648.Genie 649.Saiyan 650.Kanassan 651.Kashvars 652.Majins 653.Makyans 654.Namekians 655.Ogre 656.Oni 657.Tuffle 658.Anodite 659.ice guy 660.dark fire 661.starfighter 662.Highwire 663.Roadtrip 664.Gamma Blast 665.Livewire 666.Meteor Mind 667.Stardust Dragon